Bill Cipher
Bill Cipher is a dream/mind demon that can enter a person's subconscious. He can be summoned using an incantation found on his page in book 2 under certain conditions: "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!", which, translated from its original Latin, comes out to: "Triangle — I invoke you. I come to the defensive barrier of the mind. I will see the barrier destroyed." History At some point before the events of the series, the author of 2'' and ''3 came across him, recording his powers and appearance in the books. Bill and the symbol he's based on, the Eye of Providence, appear frequently in Gravity Falls. He was the unseen author of the cryptograms in the online game Rumble's Revenge. His name and existence is deduced by taking all the capital letters in the cryptograms from Rumble's Revenge, to form the message: "MY NAME IS BILL."Rumble%27s_Revenge#Cryptograms A picture of Bill is shown briefly at the end of the opening theme. A similar picture is seen in the entry about him in Book 2 . Encircling him are various symbols that link to various characters in the show. Most notably, when he appears physically for the first time, he refers to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, as "Pine Tree, Shooting star, and Question Mark" respectively. The entry also makes special note of the glasses symbol, the author of the book seemingly having been alarmed by this. Underneath "Name: ???" is the text: "This odd, triangular being has appeared in my dreams every night for weeks." His full name appears in his entry in book 3. Behind his name is a message encrypted with a symbol substitution cipher; when decoded it reads: "Liar Monster. Snappy Dresser." There are various notes scattered about the page, such as "Is he watching me?" and "Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Bill is a true gentleman." However, the latter note is crossed out and below another note reading "Can't Be..." can be found written in red ink . On the next page, a diagram of a human head and various aspects of its mind is shown, it's top being opened up for a drawing of Bill to enter it. In the lower left corner of the page "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!" is written in large, red letters. The rest of the page is spattered with a dark red substance... "Dreamscaperers" is the first time Bill is directly addressed and introduced in the series. Gideon Gleeful, in an attempt to take over the Mystery Shack once again, summons him. Gideon tells him to steal Stan's safe combination directly from his head, so that Gideon can steal the Shack's deed . Bill agrees once he knows it's Stan, but in return Gideon would have to help him in his own plans, which are not revealed to the viewer. Gideon agrees immediately and the two shake on it. Unbeknownst to Gideon, Mabel and Soos witnessed the deal in the forest, and get Dipper's help to follow him into Stan's mind. Once inside Stan's head, Bill confronts the trio, and brags that he knows what they're all thinking. To prove his statement, he summons Xyler and Craz from Mabel's imagination. He tricks Mabel and Soos into looking for the memory of Stan's safe combination first, knowing they'd lead him straight to it. At some point Soos is separated from everyone else, and Bill takes his place. Once they find the correct memory he takes it and nearly escapes with it. But while he was reading out the combination to Gideon (who he was connected to), Mabel shoots the memory into another memory of the bottomless pit with a nyarf gun. Gideon breaks off their deal, to Bill's fury. Bill turns his anger toward Mabel and Soos by bringing their nightmares to life, and killing Xyler and Craz. Dipper returns in a timely manner and tells Mabel and Soos that while they are in Stan's mindscape they can do whatever they want. They battle Bill and he is nearly defeated. And just as though it seems he will be forced out of Stan's head, he puts a stop to everything instead. Impressed, he decides to let them go, and after warning them of a mysterious darkness that will change everything they care about, he tells them that he'll be watching them. He leaves in a wheel almost identical to the one that appears in his entry in book 2. Personality Bill is a fast-talking and physically irreverent demon who finds most things amusing (although no one is really sure why). He's outrageous and outlandish. Though he may come across as simply annoying, he's not to be taken lightly; when angered, he's a force to be reckoned with. Appearance Bill is a yellow, triangular creature that bears a strong resemblance to an Egyptian Pyramid. He has a single large eye rimmed with four short lashes on its top and bottom. He moves around largely by floating about, and rarely actually stands on his own two feet. He has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and has a tall, thin, black top hat that he "wears" which floats just above his head. His arms do not seem to be in any fixed position, and can be moved along his perimeter without any difficulty. He has also been seen carrying a small, black, cane. He also seems to bear resemblance to the Eye of Providence, found on the dollar bill (which could be a reference to his name). Powers and abilities Bill's powers seem to be focused around the mind and mental manipulation including: * The ability to enter and exit an individual's mind through their dreams. * The ability to conjure anything he can perceive within a mind. * The ability to make demonic contracts. * The ability to communicate with an individual by creating a viewing screen on his body. * The ability to store people in his body with them having only a recollection of right before entry upon release. * The ability to alter his body's shape and form and produce images on his body. * The ability to put people in the surrounding area in a trance like state upon summoning to communicate with the summoner. * The ability to conjure things from other individual's minds (Mostly to use fears through combat). * The ability to freely alter his voice. * The ability to take out deer teeth and put them back in (psychic). * The ability to read minds (for example when Xyler and Craz were created when Bill read Mabels mind). Weaknesses * Bill appears to be only able to exist within a mind and therefore needs other individuals to act for him in the physical world. * Bill can only destroy an individual who has no body in the physical world, his main form of offense is to torture people through their fears. * Once one realizes the true power of a mind, they have just as much power over the mind realm as him and can even force him out. Cameos The following are sightings of Bill and the Eye of Providence, before his physical appearance in "Dreamscaperers" : Sightings Trivia *He is based on the Eye of Providence, which is most commonly seen on the back of the American dollar bill. *On the page about Bill in book 2, the -$12 bill says "Semper vigilantum," which in Latin means "always watching." *It is unknown what he wanted in return from Gideon when he got the safe code from Stan's memory. *Both Gideon and Dipper's journals contain sections on Bill, but whereas Gideon's journal contains instructions on how to summon Bill, Dipper's contains instructions on how to stop Bill if he is summoned. *In the game Rumble's Revenge, one of the translated cryptograms says "i will be returning to gravity falLs …………" Foreshadowing his appearance in "Dreamscaperers." es:Bill Cifra Category:Antagonists Category:Males